The High Cost of Villany
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: There's a price to pay for being the bad guy. Sometimes it's easy, other times it can break your heart.


Kim Possible is the property of Walt Disney Studios.

Being the bad guy has costs, some of them you can take easily, some will break your heart.

THE HIGH COST OF VILLANY

"Stop! In the name of the law!"

Shego raced around the corner. Of course she did not stop. She barely obeyed stop signs, she certainly was not going to wait to be arrested.

_If I wasn't in this disguise I would have left him in the dust long ago. How did that Interpol guy recognize me? Wig, hat, glasses, a dress style I would never be caught dead in. What do I need, fake nose and padding?_

Sirens filled the air. The towers of Go City loomed overhead. The legendary winds at least kept the helicopters away. Her brothers were probably in on the pursuit.

_Good thing none of them have super speed, or smarts for that matter. Can't let them get close, though. They don't know that I'm the one they're looking to take down._

She stopped in an alley way. The skirt was calf length. Slowing her down. Making sure no one could see, she brought up a glowing hand. The lower half of the skirt evaporated. Shego cursed at this admission of defeat. Her objective was completely out of reach now, surrounded by hundreds of police. The rest were hot on her trail. She needed a little more time to get back to her rental. The short way was a little too dangerous.

The years had brought changes to Go City. Gentrification had torn down some of the old haunts. Places she and her brothers had played. Later they fought crime there, and she learned the ways of the criminal. She called on those street smarts as she took the twists and turns. There was a wall she did not remember at the end of the alley.

They were following. Shego put one foot on the side of a dumpster. A thought hit her.

_They might see up my skirt. Idiot! This isn't St. Agatha's and this isn't eight grade. If they catch you, they'll do a lot more than that before they lock you up in the pen._

She flew over. The landing did not go as well as planned. These were dress shoes, low heeled, but not nearly as supportive as her boots. An ankle twisted slightly. She ran down the alley way, and out into an opening.

It was a courtyard of a housing project. The doors would all be locked. This was not a good area of Go City. She knew that well. Orders were coming from behind her. She turned, at last giving herself permission to power up.

A rope ladder dropped down in front of her face. Too grateful to be suspicious, she began climbing, even though she did not recognize the craft waiting above her.

"Dr. D? Where'd you get this?"

Dr. Drakken pulled her into the compartment of the hovercraft. It was richly appointed, leather and wood throughout. He gave a small smile.

"Professor Dementor is over for a game of Stratego. He felt it wise if I use a craft that could not be traced back to us."

"How did you know?"

"We had the t.v. on. You're on every news channel. 'Heinous effort against Go Family.' We had to get you out. It's not safe to let the cops get hold of you at a time like this."

He turned away, and Shego heard something she never had before. Drakken was cursing. Not the' I hit my thumb with a hammer' variety profanity, or the 'aren't I a bad boy when Mother Lipski is not around,' but the deep oaths one takes when the urge is to kill, or cry.

Drakken looked down at the city. He finally shouted. "You jackanapes! You wouldn't even have known she was there!"

With a sniffle he turned to her. "I know you had put in for personal time for today, but given all that's happened, I'm not going to count it. You still have three days left until the next benefits cycle."

_Small kindness. Remember it the next time he honks you off. _Shego looked back as Go City vanished from sight. They would have made a sweep of the area, determined the danger to be over.

_And in a little while they'll all be back at the Cathedral. Uniforms from all over. They always come, no matter how long the other fellow had been retired. Especially one that decorated. The pipers will be there in those stupid kilts. Hello, this is Go City, the Cracow of America. You know Hego and Mego were drinking vodka, not whiskey last night. They'll play 'Amazing Grace' of course, though he always dismissed it as that 'Protestant Song' . Shame, it's pretty on the pipes._

_Then they'll make a motorcade down to Woodson Lawn. Everyone will be there. Mom, Hego, Mego, the twins. Everone but me. You can't have a felon at a cop's funeral. Even if she called him Daddy._


End file.
